The Last Years of Earth: The fall of Celenheim
by shadow-warrior
Summary: It is 3269 and Earth is in the middle of a great war, they must survive, more detailed description inside, Please R & R
1. Prolouge

**The Last Years of Earth**

  


**Saga 1: The fall of Celenheim**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own w.i.t.c.h. I will never own w.i.t.c.h. and never will, but i own this story any copy pasting it on your website might result in major head injury's and a lack of blood in your body under the law of Celenheim

**Main characters:**

**Elyon:** Leader of Celenheim the only fortress of earth that is still standing, has a weakened crown of light as a power source. One of the few masters in the art of magic.

**Cedric:** Commander for the army of Celenheim, only answers to Elyon. After dyeing in the Book of elements, Elyon brought him back for Orube weakening the crown of light now serves Elyon forever.  
Still mourns the death of Orube(Year 2956) He know has the power to transform into anyone, Third best magic user in Celenheim .

**Shagon:** A Spirit who was created after the Great sacrifice of Kandrakar in the year 2007. Upon creation he had ultimate power and strength, but was reduced to a mortal demon form in the year 2573 when Nerissa sucked out all his power after wandering the worlds for a couple of hundred years he was took in by Celenheim, first untrusted now they'r elite warrior

**Pao:** Created by guardian Hay lyn to watch after the Heart of Kandrakar in the year 2106, she was left at Celenheim to guard it, but Hay lyn and the other guardians were successfully corrupted by Nerissa soon after. Pao is the second best Magic user in Celenheim and leads the only school of magic in the fortress. Mostly seen in a Modern battle suit and wielding a Magical sword having the powerless Heart of kandrakar around her neck.

**Drake:** Elyon's bodyguard and rarely leaves her side, he was born in the year 2653 when the war on Earth was at it's fullest, he is the only survivor of his fortress named Isafdoris. He is an Elite warrior having skills in both physical and magical. He wields a short magic spear on his back and multiple of knives in his pockets  
The Tracker: All that is known about him is that Shagon found him in the year 3269 on Meridian and they fought Tridart there, that's actually how it all began

**Nerissa:** She has conquered most of the known universe, she and Phobos successfully destroyed Earth all except Celenheim. She is the best magic user know in the universe she wields a magical Emerald staff(Yes made purely out of Emerald) and Black robes(without hood). The corrupted guardians rarely leave herside.

**Will:** One of the corrupted guardians, she used to wield the power of life energy and lightning, but know wields a part of the dark power of Nerissa. Was corrupted in the year 2106.

**Irma:** One of the corrupted guardians, she used to wield the power over water and mind, but know wields a part of the dark power of Nerissa. Was corrupted in the year 2106.

**Taranee:** One of the corrupted guardians, she used to wield the power over fire and telepathy, but know wields a part of the dark power of Nerissa. Was corrupted in the year 2106.

**Cornelia:** One of the corrupted guardians, she used to wield the power over earth and telekinesis, but know wields a part of the dark power of Nerissa. Was corrupted in the year 2106.

**Hay lyn:** The leader of the corrupted guardians, she almost went insane after her grandma died in kandrakar in 2007, but elyon and the other guardians helped her get through it, through that pain Nerissa successfully corrupted the guardians and made her the leader. She used to wield the power over air and invisibility, but know wields a part of the dark power over Nerissa. Was corrupted in the year 2106.

**Raythor:** Loyal servant of Phobos, not much is know about him. He was almost killed in 2784,2833 and 3022 every time by Shagon. Shagon is his arch-enemy and would like nothing more to kill him. Wields a crossbow, he channels his magic through the crossbow, just like how wizards used to with they'r wands.  
Phobos: Nerissa's ally, he rules 30 of Nerissa's worlds for her. His power almost matches Nerissa and has been the main attacker on earth. In secret he plots to take down Nerissa and claim all her power for himself, his main base is on Meridian

**Tridart:** Elite warrior of Phobos, created in 2451 by Phobos and Nerissa. He is made of ice, he can control ice and Can turn into anyone, because of this in 2456 Celenheim and other surviving fortresses on earth issued a quick demagicification process to make sure it's not him. He has taken down 6 fortresses on earth, 2 by himself.

**Ember:** Elite warrior of Nerissa, created in 2451 by Phobos and Nerissa. She is made of fire, she can control fire and partly earth, has the ability to turn invisible, she and Tridart were made to infiltrate and destroy earth Fortresses, but the magification barrier that was created in 2478 by Elyon, makes it inpossible anyone to enter the city invisible or disguised as someone else and cause Celenhein has 24/7 watch it is almost impossible to infiltrate the city. Ember has taken down 8 Earth fortress 1 by herself.  
**

Prolouge:

**

In 2007 when the war began. Nerissa had recovered from her last fight with the guardians, she was blasted brutally with magic that time, she could barely stand up. Her wooden staff had been broken in that fight, she and her few followers had barely escaped, but know she is back and her first target is Kandrakar, she had allied with Phobos, since her force wasn't strong enough to take down Kandrakar, it took quite some time to figure out how to open a portal there, but after that planning the invasion with Phobos was easy, the oracle knew about the invasion and tried to save kandrakar by creating a strong veil around it. He didn't know that Nerissa had a way to break the veil though in July 26th 2007 Nerissa and Phobos made there move, Nerissa disabled the veil and the battle was on. Even though kandrakar forces were strong, they weren't strong enough.

The oracle foresaw the destruction of the universe and knew the only way to stop it is the guardians. He kept them out of the battle for this reason and this reason only. He knew a way which would bring suffering and hurt, but also hope. The oracle called for the ritual of Tzekrehan a ritual created by Tzekrehan, when the universe was created and the magical laws of the universe were written. For this Ritual to succeed everyone at Kandrakar had to use they'r full magical force Yan Lyn knowing what The oracle was planning had called everyone in one room already. Oracle used some of his power to teleport the aurameres to the guardians out of harm's way.

"It is time for the Ritual of Tzekrehan, it is the only way to keep the guardians alive for the full amount of time that is required to stop this war" Those were the first words coming out of the oracle's mouth for days. "All of us must write a new law in the universe, otherwise we all will be doomed, don't be afraid of dieing my friends, it's only the natural order of things, which was written a long time ago and we have to write something now again"

All of the council members agreed and connected they'r power with the oracles, the members of kandrakar were no more all that was left was scattered remains and ashes, oracle quickly put his hands like he was praying at the same time Nerissa and Phobos entered the hall, but all they could find was scattered remains of the council, the oracle was already gone

The oracle is now in the place where all began, where the tzekrehan first wrote the book of universal laws. It took the entire power of the oracle, to take the quill next to the book and write in the book. "I the oracle write a new law in the most powerful book of books, everyone that lives now will not be affected by time, everyone who is newly born to the world this affects as well on they'r 18th birthday. Every creature who dies before turning 18 ordinarily by age will die.

After that the Oracle fell down, not actually completely writing everything he wanted, he tried to write again, but couldn't, he died at the spot, turning into nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Back at Kandrakar and the confused Phobos and Nerissa the fortress started to fade and the enemy army retreated through the open portal, soon only Phobos and Nerissa watched how the great fortress of Kandrakar turned into one spirit of vengeance, the spirit was dressed in white and didn't know what was going on. Nerissa tried to kill the spirit with her magic, but before she could do nothing more than name the spirit Shagon(Meaning Rebirth), the spirit was gone, i had unconsciously teleported himself to Earth, he fell on the pavement from nowhere and was scared at the metal monsters heading his way.

In 2106 Nerissa and Phobos who were on the losing side made they're first big victory, successfully corrupting the guardians through Hay Lyn.

In 2573 Nerissa and Phobos got they're turning stone victory, they had finally captured the spirit Shagon who had tried to stay out of the war as much as possible, he still couldn't control the unlimited power he had. Nerissa and Phobos drained the spirit of all his powers leaving him in a hideous demon form with wings and a tail, he's face was so hideous he hid it under a golden mask. He escaped Nerissa's and Phobos's prison, even with his powers Nerissa and Phobos couldn't capture him, he made his way to Celenheim finally to start a new life against Nerissa and Phobos.

And here is where the story starts, in 3269 in a gloomy night on earth a portal opened and Shagon ran out of it with a dark looking companion after them came a creature of ice Tridart.


	2. The Tracker

**

Chapter 1

**  


**The Tracker**

It was a gloomy night, it was raining mercilessly A light blue portal opened near Celenheim and a demon with a golden mask and his dark companion ran out from it, chased by frozen menace Tridart. Tridart shot spikes made from ice out from his hands at the demon and his companion. The companion took a light-green morning star which he used as a weapon and blocked the spikes with it. The demon shot emerald green rays from his eyes at the icy menace successfully knocking Tridart back. The demon and the dark companion escaped further towards Celenheim, but Tridart was on they're tail. He shot Ice spikes them again and they were forced to face Tridart again. One of the spikes hit the demon in the wing the others were blocked. The companion threw his morning star around Tridart and brought him to the ground, he released the hold on Tridart on the last minute when the demon shot the menace with his eye-beam. A regular human would've died from the first hit from this beam, but the menace was stronger the second beam knocked him way back through the portal. The demon quickly ran back to the portal and closed it using a special talisman before Tridart could return. After this rough fight the demon and his companion started walking towards Celenheim.

"My name is Shagon" the demon spoke to his companion "I never knew my name, i was called the tracker since birth as far as i know the rest of my race is dead" answered the companion. "Please do meet you Tracker, what where you doing on Meridian?" asked Shagon. Tracker: "I used to be on one of Phobos's elite teams, i knew Tridart personally, but when i learned that Phobos was the one who destroyed my race, i rebelled against him, i know a lot about his fortress and how to invade it, i though if i bring this knowledge to Celenheim, we might get rid of him once and for all, what where you doing there?" Shagon: "I am an Elite warrior from Celenheim and was sent to meridian for this little black book, i don't know exactly why yet, all i know it was a class 3 mission." They're conversation was ended, by a guard near the gates of Celenheim.

The guard was wearing an ordinary guard outfit in Celenheim consisting of modern battle suit, he was holding a ordinary laser gun.  
"Halt, who goes there" asked the guard as the two wanderers reached the gate. "It's me i am back from my mission" answered Shagon. "Oh it's you and who's your friend, i remember you where sent on the mission alone." Shagon: "Who i bring back is my business as long as it doesn't bring anything bad to Celenheim, now just let us in." Guard: "You can enter" The guard made a wave with his hand and the magical force field around the city was taken down, upon entering Shagon was happy to see that thanks to the demagicification field, his companion didn't turn back into anything, that ensured him that the tracker is just, though he might still be a spy, but Shagon has always been too trusting.

They made they're way to the palace, Shagon: "I hope my trust in you is just" Tracker: "I'll prove it is" Shagon liked those words when they entered the palace Elyon, Cedric and Drake met them. Elyon: "Do you have what is needed" Shagon: "Sure here it is" He threw the black book at Cedric who handed it to Elyon, Elyon opened it and the only word that came out of her mouth was "Interesting". Cedric: "Who is that" Tracker: "I am the Tracker, i am a rebel from Meridian" Cedric: "All of Meridian rebels have been wiped out, i saw the last one wiped out 600 years ago myself" Tracker: "I rebelled recently, you are right there are no more rebel organizations in Meridian" Cedric: "Interesting, but i don't trust you what do you say Shagon" Shagon:" I think he is just, he also holds valuable information on Meridian, which can help us get rid of half the problem Phobos" Cedric: "I'm not sure" Drake who had been quiet during the conversation finally opened his mouth and spoke: "I think we should trust him, we are quite desperate for information and valuable warriors, i saw the fight between Tridart, Tracker and Shagon and he fought with much heart, he is good enough to be an elite" Cedric: "It could've been a show and he could just be a spy from Meridian" Cedric was very angry at Drake, cause Drake didn't take his side on this matter. Elyon: "Quiet!!!, I will but The tracker under your watch Shagon, that means he is now a temporary member of the elite team and is under constant watch of the team as well, one false move and he is executed, you better meet Pao too Tracker, she is the last member of the elite team, the other 3 are Shagon,Cedric and Drake, Shagon I want to ask you to bring Pao to me, she should be at her Magic school right now, we need all **five** of you on this mission, i also want to talk about what you know Tracker after you met Pao, now go" Shagon: "Thank you, queen" The 2 dark figures exited the palace and walked towards the magic school on the other end of town"

When they reached the school, Tracker was amazed it was more prestigious than the palace, they entered the school, there were children around 10-17 that were running a round and doing spells. "Is Pao a student here?" asked Tracker "No she runs this place, she i training everyone who has the gene to do magic, since it's the strong est branch of fighting known to us, her skills are only second to Elyon's in Celenheim" Tracker: "Sounds like a mighty figure" Shagon: "You wouldn't think that if you see her baking cookies" both Shagon and Tracker laughed as they made thee way to the headmistress's office, finding Pao sitting in a big chair, she didn't look older than 13 as asltermere's didn't age also cause of the sacrifice, there were students that looked older than her. Pao: "Why hello Shagon and who is your new friend" Tracker: "I am Tracker, i was a elite warrior for Phobos, but rebelled, i am know in the service of Celenheim and bring information on Phobos to Queen Elyon" Shagon: "Elyon requests for all of us" Pao: "I am an altermere made by the former guardian Hay Lyn a long time ago, I run this school, here in search for new magic users and i am the second best magic user in Celenheim, i will be there shortly you can go already" and with that Tracker and Shagon exited the room, starting the long walk back to the palace.  



	3. Meeting

**

Chapter 2:  
Meeting

**

It took about 30 minutes for the tracker and Shagon to get back to the palace on they're fastest. When they arrived Pao was already there, it would've seemed that she teleported. Elyon: "Welcome, i have studied that small book you gave me Shagon, it seems like you all have a mission right away and this is top level mission, super secret your mission is to find the 4 prophecy stones, they might show us the prophesied end come or even important events in the war, this will give us the upper hand in this war, i know the location of 3 stones at the moment. One of them is on Earth, one is on Pranglos and one is on Kartolk. Pranglos is a peaceful jungle planet, that probably doesn't know about the stone and Kartolk is a hostile planet under Phobos's control, we don't know if he knows about the stones, i will split you into 2 groups. Tracker,Shagon and Pao in one and Drake and Cedric in another. Since Pranglos is the safest Drake and Cedric will find the stone there and Pao,Shagon and Tracker will search Earth for the stone, when both stones are secure, you will all go on Kartolk for the third stone, in the mean time I will work on the 4th stone. You will have 1 day to prepare, now Tracker i want a word with you in Private, rest of you can go and prepare.

Tracker and Elyon headed to the room back from the throne room. Elyon: "So what can you tell me about Phobos's castle and how to get in" Tracker: "Phobos's guards on the walls change every over and there is a 3 minute window to break in, there is a secret entrance at the back for escape, though it's hard to enter there, it is built for an escape, but on attack it would be good to block that way so Phobos wouldn't be able to escape." Elyon: "How large is his army on Meridian" Tracker: "Around 2000 men, but he is calling more and more soldiers to Meridian" Elyon: "Anything else" Tracker: "Phobos has a weakness, i don't know it, but something makes him powerless, i have heard him talk of it" Elyon: "That will come helpful, when we find out what, but it's good to know, he isn't all powerful, anything on Nerissa?" Tracker: "Sorry i haven't seen much of her, but the guardians have regularly visited Meridian in the last 2 months, every Tuesday and Friday according do your earth time.

Tracker left Elyon to her palace now, he was searching for Shagon, since he didn't know anyone else here except Pao, Cedric and Drake. He was walking to the town center and met Pao there. Tracker: "Hi, do you know where Shagon is?" Pao: "He is somewhere around here , we are shopping for supplies for the trip" Tracker:"What should I need" Pao:"Shagon is already buying for you, you can go and get your weapon sharpened or something, it's pretty bad out there" Tracker: "Couldn't be any worse than Meridian" Pao: "I might've not have seen Meridian fully, but believe me what Phobos and Nerissa have done to this land is worse, can't wait to find an uninhabited world after the war and claim it our own" Tracker: "Maybe i will see that day" Pao: "Let's hope so, hey Shagon is coming" Shagon: "Hey Pao, Tracker how is it going, i got you supplies, food and a animal to ride on, i also got my wing fixed" Pao: "You know i could've fixed it for you" Shagon: "Yeah, last time, you fixed it wrong" Pao: "It was your mistake you moved" Tracker: "Actually, Pao can you re-enchant my morning star, i used up some of it's power on Tridart" Pao: "Sure thing, show it to me" Tracker takes out his morning star. Pao: "Interesting, very old and rare design, this enchantment will be quick" Pao held her hand above the morning star closed her eyes and concentrated the weapon started glowing bright green. Pao: "Here i even made it stronger" Tracker: "Thanks" Shagon: "Let's hope Pao didn't mess up the stronger version of the enchantment and make the weapon actually weaker so weak it would be destroyed when used" Pao: "I am better than that" Shagon: "It's getting late we better go, come on Tracker you can crash at my place, it's the least i can do, i might've died if i fought Tridart alone, he's a tough opponent" The 3 team members departed from the town center.

In the morning they all met at Elyon's palace again, Tracker wished to see more of Celenheim, but was also excited to see Earth. Elyon: I will now open a portal to Pranglos, Pao and Cedric hold my hands, I need energy from you, Pranglos is a difficult portal to open" Cedric and Pao stepped up and took Elyon's hands, Elyon closed her eyes and a dark red portal opened, Elyon looked exhausted after that. Elyon: "Cedric and Drake you can go" Cedric: "See you later" Drake: "Bye" Cedric and Drake stepped through the portal, Pao stepped up and closed the portal. Elyon: "You 3 better start going as well, Pao you can teleport them" Pao: "Sure thing" Pao concentrated hard and the three of them appeared outside Celenheim walls, with they're animals and supplies. Shagon: "Better get going" Pao and Tracker jumped on strange horse like creatures and started following the flying Shagon into the wastelands of Earth. 


	4. Waste Land

**Chapter 3:  
Waste land **

Pao, Tracker and Shagon had been moving for days and the burning heat is getting to them, they haven't seen a single life sign for miles and they hoped the stone wont be randomly lying on the ground, it would be impossible to find it, Pao tried to use her magic to pin-point the exact location. The best Pao could do is make a magical map for the area. They decided to move to a nearby ruins of former fortress, they might find a teleporter pad there, for long range teleportation, that will help range the search, it took another 4 days to reach there, they were running low on water and they hoped for water at the ruins. When they reached the ruins they were surprised to see the energy wall still working, it took hours for Pao to disarm it, they entered the city.

Tracker: "This is depressing" Pao: "Don't forget why were here, why are you called the tracker anyway?" Tracker: "I was a hit man for Phobos, i could track down anyone" Shagon: "Why don't you track down the stone then" Tracker: "I need something that smells like the stone, i don't think stones leave tracks" Pao: "Why don't you try tracking down water" Tracker: "Sure thing" Tracker knew the smell and rode of after the smell of fresh water. Shagon: "We'll find the teleporter pad?" Pao: "Yeah, I feel it close here, we really should install one in Celenheim, it would've helped us" Shagon: "Yeah, we would be here in a flash" Pao: "Let's check the palace, that's where it was installed on Celenheim" Shagon: "yeah until you broke it" Pao: "That was never proven" Shagon: "I don't want to argue about it again" Pao: "Anyway, do bad we never fixed it" Shagon: "Well we didn't need it, it would only hold a entrance to the city, because other fortresses have all been destroyed, it wouldn't be hard to invade Celenheim through that." Pao: "I guess your right, though i am sure i could rig it so it would be impossible to teleport in" Shagon: "Interesting idea, you can talk to Elyon when we get back" Pao:  
"Hey here it is, but it's broken" Shagon: "Great, we can't use it then" Pao: "Don't worry I'll fix it" Shagon: "You can try" Pao: "It will take some time go see the Tracker"

The tracker reached a fresh water lake nearby and started filling the canisters with water, suddenly 3 creatures made of water jumped out of the lake. The Tracker readied his morning star, he slashed through all the 3 creatures with the morning star and they fell down like water, but the water that fell down turned into the creatures again. The Tracker decided that he couldn't beat the monsters, he retreated with the water and saw Shagon flying his way. Tracker: "Some strange creatures made of water are attacking me" Shagon: "Lake demons, almost impossible to kill, you gotta destroy the electrical charge in the body of the creature to get rid of it" Tracker: "That means I am no match to them" Shagon: "Not even my eye beams can destroy them, we need to escape" Shagon and the Tracker escaped to wards the palace Pao was in, on the way they took they're other supplies with them, the water demons weren't was so, it wasn't hard to reach the palace before them, but a fight with them is deadly and they aren't sure if Pao is finished yet. They entered the palace and ran next to Pao working on the machine.

Pao: "I am not ready yet, i see we got fresh water, just wait a second" Shagon: "We don't have a second water demons heading this way" Pao: "You gotta be kidding me" Shagon: "I wish i was" The water demons reached the entrance to the palace and headed stray to wards Pao, Shagon and the Tracker. Tracker: "Hurry up Pao, get this thing on line" Pao: "I need a minute" Tracker: "We have mere seconds" Shagon: "Teleport us anywhere except here" Pao: "Almost got the teleportaion part working, but i have no idea where this will teleport us, if it chooses a busted machine were dead" Shagon: "It's still better than fighting water demons, last time we fought 2 demons we lost over a hundred men and this time theres 3" Pao: "Okay activating" The demons entered the room, where they're prey should've been but they're gone. 


	5. Pranglos

**

Chapter 4:  
Pranglos

**

It was a sunny and bright day on the peaceful planet of Pranglos a portal opened. Cedric and Drake stepped out of the portal, they're seemed to be no greeting party as was suspected, people on Pranglos were mostly savages, this mission would be unthinkable without Cedric, who could speak their language. They hacked through some weird multicolored tropical trees. This was Drake's first time on Pranglos, though Cedric seemed to know the way. Pranglos was a small world, it is 5 times smaller than Earth's moon. The two travelers quickly made they're way to a nearby native village. Two native warriors with primitive spears walked to greet the two travelers. Pranglos is owned by Nerissa, though the people were too primitive for her to take interest, She let the natives live like they always have if they mine her precious resources, this was the first place Elyon heard had a prophecy stone, she could feel it when they mined it out with the rest of Nerissa's crystals, the stone was created into a spiritual artifact for the world, Nerissa didn't ask about it because she doesn't know it's there, every few weeks, she sends ember to collect what is hers, so the natives could keep the stone without anyone knowing how powerful it really is.

The native guard coming to greet Cedric and Drake seemed to look different. Cedric opened his mouth and spoke in a weird language, it seemed like he greeted the guards. The guards did the same thing. They started walking back to the village, while suddenly, the guards hit Cedric and Drake in the head and drag them off towards the village. When Cedric and Drake open they're eyes they where in a bamboo prison, there seemed to be guards outside the prison, but nowhere near the cell. Drake: "What the hell was that, i thought they where supposed to be peaceful" Cedric: "I don't know why they attacked us, or why they aren't peaceful anymore, all i know this is going to be hard, we will need to treat everyone here as the enemy, my plan is i break us out and turn into one of they're guards and find out where they keep the stone, in the mean time you must find this guy" Cedric hands Drake a picture. Drake: "Why do we have to find him" Cedric: "He is the grand scholar and mage here, i am sure no evil influence could've affected him, cause i am sure there is something evil going on. Drake: "Where can i find him?" Cedric: "He lives in a temple outside the village, he can speak english and he taught me they're language." Drake: "Ok lets do it" Cedric aimed his right hand at a nearby wall "_Tulikas_" A ball of fire shot at the wall, before you knew it the wall was completely destroyed. Cedric jumped through the wall and turned into a dark-skinned guard, while Drake followed him fighting of the guards attacking him.

Drake killed two guards with his small spear like weapon and threw a couple of knives at archers. He held his hand at two guards running towards him "_Vesikar_" Air around his hand turned into water and shot it at the guards. About 20 more guards were running towards him, he could see this fight would get rough so he thought best do escape. He took his spear like weapon and pushed it in the ground, he closed his eyes and said: "_Valgust_" A sudden burst of light came out of the spear blinding the guards, while they were blinded Drake hid himself in the ruins of the former prison he and Cedric had been imprisoned a while ago. When the guards regained they're sight they were dumbfounded where Drake had gone too, he had been in the ruins for hours now, the guards where patrolling the prison and it was too risky do try to move, night was approaching, but the guards didn't seemed sleepy, they only started fires and carried torches now, they looked like zombies. Drake tried to follow them with his eyes to see they're patrolling patterns, but they seemed to walk completely randomly. It was midnight now and Drake finally crawled out of the prison, he quietly said "_Pimeks_". He turned completely black and blended in the night, he crawled on the field avoiding the guards, who could spot him with they're torches. He made his way to the nearby forest they obviously came.

The guards didn't seem to spot the crawling earthling. He thought the night is the best time do move, took out another spear, it was his last spear with him, he left his other spear in the ground, cause the blindness was so brief, he didn't have time to take it . He held the spear in his hand while he said "_Väke Valgust_" The tip of the spear started do glow and he could see the temple on top of a hill through the night, it seemed like a long hike and he started to move towards the hill. It took him several hours and he got tired, he found a cave and decided to spend the night there. The night got colder, before it got warm and tropical again. When he got up, he made his way to the hill. The hill was guarded by the same kind of guards like the guards he fought before. One of the guards seemed to have seen him, but he didn't do anything. There where hundreds of guards there, there must be something important in that temple, of course the prophecy stone, Drake knew he had to get up there. Drake had an idea, if the stone was up there, the leader was and maybe they will take him to the leader if he let's himself get captured. He ran out like a savage, throwing away his remaining knives and killed some guards with his spear, suddenly the same guard who he thought spotted him before, hit him in the head with his weapon. The other guards started to take Drake back to the prison, suddenly the guard who knocked him out said something in they're language:"(translation)This man knows the secret arts, we must take him to the shaman." The other guards seemed to agree and then they started carrying them to the hill. 


	6. The Antarctic

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or any of it's characters

Chapter 5:

The Antarctic

The Tracker, Shagon and Pao wake up in a weird small room, apparently they were knocked out for a few minutes.

Pao: "Is it just me or is it very cold in here" Shagon: "No, I feel it do, even in my demon form" The trio step out of the dark room and outside there's nothing but snow and ice.

Shagon: "I see you got the teleporter working" Pao: "I could not get the directional drive working, I teleported blind sighted" Tracker: "Where are we" Shagon: "We are in the Earth base on the Antarctic, this place was destroyed a couple of hundred years ago, we did secret experiments here, remember Pao" Pao: "How could I forget, both of us almost died here"

Shagon: "Let's get back in, let's see if the teleporter is working and maybe we can just teleport to another place" Pao: "Wait my magical map is picking something up(Reference to the map created in Chapter 3: Waste Land), It's underground inside the base, I know they kept artifacts not in use here, but nothing I remember had these readings

Shagon: "They actually might have found something, but the real base here is way underground, where exactly is it" Pao: "On the most bottom level" Tracker: "Is it worth retrieving" Pao: "These readings show extreme magical energy" Shagon: "First let's see if the teleporter works, if it does, we will see about the artifact"

Tracker: "For what was this place used for anyway" Shagon: "Secret stuff, most general public never knew about, stuff like trying to create another heart of kandrakar, travel to other universes that were locked when kandrakar was lost, stuff like that" Tracker: "Any possibility that they would bring a prophecy stone here, for study" Shagon: "You are right they would have brought a prophecy stone here"

The trio walk back inside the base

Pao: "The teleporter is fine, haven't seen one this good order, we are able to salvage parts from here to fix the teleporter in Celenheim and still teleport back near Celenheim" Shagon: "That's really good news, you reckon you can get the teleporter in Celenheim working again" Pao: "With these crystals here, most certainly" Tracker: "So are we going to check out the artifact" Shagon: "This is our only lead on the stone, I think we better should, Pao can you teleport us" Pao: "No the short range teleport posts aren't working" Tracker: "Short range teleport posts?" Pao: "They were build in every city,fortress and base on earth, no one can really teleport short range without a great magical source, like the crown of light or the heart of kandrakar, so we discovered these posts, that if you try to use your magic to teleport will pick up the signal and amplify it so you could teleport in the range of these posts, currently only posts working seem to be Celenheim's" Tracker: "Ok, that explains it" Shagon: "We better get going then"

The trio walk around the base looking for a elevator

Pao: "I found it." The elevator had blue interior and seemed to work. Tracker: "Are you sure it still works and won't break down" Pao: "Seems to be in good order" Shagon: "Works for me" The trio step in the elevator Pao: "This is weird, it seems we can only use the elevator to go down two of the needed twelve levels" Shagon: "why?" Pao: " I have no idea."

The trip go down two levels with the elevator

Shagon: "It's dark" Pao: "Let me, Valgustarnei" A ball of light came out of Pao's hand and illuminated the room, it was full of dead body's. Tracker: "What happened here" Pao: "I know why the base looks so intact, this was not caused by Phobos or Nerissa, this is something terrible" Shagon: " What happened?" Pao: "The shadow is here, they must have capture the shadow, these kills look exactly like the ones in Africa 600 years ago, I have been hunting this creature whole my life" Shagon: "You got to be joking" Pao: "I'm afraid not"

Pao gripped tightly her sword and the Tracker readied hi morning star.

Tracker: "Is my weapon any use against this creature" Shagon: "This creature is invulnerable, you can hurt it and knock it out, but it will never die, it looks like a large shadow that will not be defeated by light, god knows how they captured it" Pao: "We should try to avoid the creature at any cost, we must reach the artifact as fast as possible"

Shagon, Pao and The tracker run towards the stairs in front of them, suddenly the shadow in front of the stairs seem to rise up when the light nears it

Pao: " We are ultimately screwed" Shagon: "Everyone run back to the elevator"

The Shadow enveloped Shagon, while Pao and The Tracker made it to the elevator

Pao: "Oh no, it can't be" Suddenly green beams came out of the shadow and hit the ceiling which resulted in a collapse of the corridor.

Tracker: "What happened" Pao: "I'm not sure why the shadow kept Shagon alive, but that's what the eye beam was for, so it couldn't get to us, if he is alive we must find him, come on let's find a way around the rubble.


	7. The Shaman

**Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters and make no profit with this**

**  
**Chapter 6:

The Shaman

The Guards brought Drake to a small hut on a quite large hill, he had been unconscious for half of the trip, upon reaching the hut, two of the four guards entered it, Drake was still weak and probably couldn't have taken the other two, he also presumed that the man he was here to meet, was in that hut. When the two guards exited the hut, they carried Drake inside and put him down, there was silence for 15 minutes, until a man in the hut turned around, Drake was right, it was the man he had to meet according to Cedric.

The man spoke:"So you know the secret arts" Drake:"If you mean magic, then yes" Shaman: „Interesting, not many now the arts here, i am one of the few, why have you come here" Drake:"I have come here seeking a prohecy stone, me and Cedric thought you had mined it out with the crystals" Shaman:"Cedric you say, has he come with you, where is he now" Drake:"I honestly don't know where he is, but do you or do you not found a black crystal like stone, with symbols on it"

Shaman:"Indeed we did find such a stone, actually all you see here is because of the stone" Drake:"Care to elaborate on that" Shaman:"See i found out that the stone held a lot of power, being one of the only wielder of the arts here, i harvested the power and used it to control everyone on Pranglos"

Drake:"But why would you do that" Shaman: „I believe the stone is the key to liberate this world and i need a army to do it, the others spirit is broken, they are not willing to fight, but under my control, they will be formidable, soon Nerissa will see, that there is no point to keep this world"

Drake:"We also need that stone to help defeat Nerissa and Phobos" Shaman:"Sorry, but the well ware of my people comes first, also so we wont arouse suspicion, i will hand you and Cedric to Ember, she is coming after the crystals tomorrow, in the mean time you can spend your time in our dungeons, guards take him away"

Just when Drake thought he was going to be taken away to the dungeons, the guard who had knocked him out turned in to Cedric. Cedric:_"Tulekiirtus" _A wave of fire came out of him burning the other guards and Drake a little, but the shaman had already created a shield.

Shaman:"I knew you were one of the guards all along, master of disguise" Cedric:"What happened to you" Shaman:"Look what my people go through,i just wan't to be free" Cedric:"Nerissa will never leave you alone, if you resist, she is just going to wipe you out" Shaman:"We will see that now won't we"

Shaman takes a staff, with a black rock on the end of it and aims it towards Cedric and Drake. Shaman:"Goodbye, Cedric" A blast of black lightning shot out of the staff straight towards, Drake and Cedric, both of them were ready and created a shield, but the shield hardly did anything and they were both knocked out"

Shaman to the other guards who regained consciousness and were rubbing their burn wounds:"Take their weapons and take them to the dungeons, we will hand them to Ember, when she comes tomorrow"

**In the Cell**

Cedric:"Drake are you okay, i hope i didn't hurt you" Drake:"Don't worry, the lightning hurt a lot more, i thought you told me he was a sensible guy, to me it seems like he is i really don't now what to call him, crazy maybe" Cedric:"His spirit is broken and to him, forceful liberation, seems the only way to handle this situation"



Drake:"What will we do, when Ember gets here tomorrow" Cedric: „I don't have any ideas at the moment, but we better rest for now, cause there is not much more to do today, it's getting late as well" Drake:"I've been thinking, if we get the staff away from him, he won't have control over his army anymore, then he would have no power over us" Cedric: „That's good, but first we have to get away from this cell, and it would be better if we get out before Ember gets here" Drake:"Night, Cedric" Cedric:"Night, Drake"

Both of them fell asleep, pretty fast

In the morning, the cell didn't look any prettier than in the night. Drake and Cedric had just woken up and guards were approaching the cell with food.

Guard:"Here prisoners, your food until Ember comes" Cedric:"Thanks" The two of them who were starving, they had not eaten anything since they came to Pranglos, then they meditated on their situation and tried to figure out a way to get out of it. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and the ground bursted in the cell, a blad old woman looked towards the two and said:"Come with me, if you don't want to stay here"


	8. The Shadow of Kandrakar

Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h.

Chapter 7:  
The Shadow of Kandrakar

Pao and The Tracker creep around the dark corridors of the old Earth base, they have made sure the beams hit a vital part of the base, the entrance is blocked up as well, but they decided to find Shagon first.

Pao:"Tracker wait, what is that there" Tracker:"It's nothing, i would have sensed if it was alive"

Pao and Tracker walk further through the damp cold corridor, keeping warm with Pao's magic. Pao:"Hey there it is again" Tracker:"Whatever you see is not a living being" Pao:"It is gone now anyway"

The two adventurers get to a collapsed tunnel. Pao:"It looks like this collapsed long ago" Tracker:"I wouldn't put past a few collapses here after time" They start walking back, and take another corridor, at the moment they are searching aimlessly, where Shagon might be.

Tracker:"Whoa did you see that" Pao:"Yeah that's the same thing i saw previously" Tracker:"What do you think they are" Pao:"I have no idea, but let's keep going"

The two continue searching the old base, they keep seeing the same thing, weird grey flashes in front of them, they try to ignore them, but the conversation changed from how the hell Shagon survived to the weird grey flashes.

Pao:"What can they be, illusions, baby shadows, what are they" Tracker:"Whatever they are, they seem non-hostile" Pao:"We got to find Shagon, I am sure he is alive" Tracker:"What are they doing"

The weird grey flashes, started to gather together into one giant light grey creature. The creature went through a wall. Pao:"I think they want us to follow them" Tracker:"We can't move through a wall"

Pao charged up a lightning enchantment on her sword and slashed at the wall, the blade wen't through the wall. Pao:"There is some kind of enchantment working here, i think there is no wall" Tracker:"Well here goes nothing" The Tracker stepped at the wall and went through. Tracker:"Pao come through, everything is fine" Pao stepped through, the corridor behind the wall was much more dark, than the rest of the complex.

Pao:"Now that we are inside the enchantment, the readings of the magical source is much stronger, we are getting near, whatever it is" Tracker:"I am more interested at Shagon and if he is alive, where did that grey thing go"

They walk around the corner, and there is a room, full of computers and a black stone attached to a machine. Pao:"I think that's it" The grey being, went inside the stone. Pao:"The power coming from this stone is amazing, we need to get this stone, i am pretty sure this stone is what we have been looking for, the shadows were probably a after effect of this stone"

**Shagon**

Shagon:"Where are you taking me, leave me alone"

The Shadow kept pulling Shagon, it went through a fake wall and to the core of the complex, Shagon is still thinking about why hasn't the shadow killed him yet. After a half of hour of pulling around, the shadow finally stopped with Shagon, in the heart of the complex and then let Shagon free. Shagon:"What are you?"



The shadow took a form, he turned himself into a double Shagon a dark Shagon. Shadow:"I am the same as you" Shagon:"What do you mean, you are nothing like me" Shadow:"I am your twin, your double, your equal" Shagon:"What do you mean, were are not alike" Shadow:"Do you know where you came from"

Shagon:"I came from the energy of Kandrakar, which was the place the war started" Shadow:"I was born from the same energy, you light , and me dark, your power was stolen by Phobos and Nerissa, all the good magic of kandrakar, I was born from the dark magic locked inside Kandrakar, see me and you are the same"

Shagon:"If your born from kandrakar, why don't you help stop Phobos and Nerissa" Shadow:"What don't you understand, I am evil, I am all that was locked inside kandrakar, I was trapped here when this place was booming, I was the one who killed them all"

Shagon:"What do you want from me" Shadow:"I want the good energy of kandrakar" Shagon:"Like you said, i don't have it anymore, it is inside Phobos and Nerissa now" Shadow:"Yes it is, but there are limits to kandrakars powers, one is that good and evil must not mix, without kandrakars approval, your body is the work of kandrakar, I am able to drain their power to you and then collide with you, into a being of great power that equal kandrakars former power. Shagon:"What will you do with the power" Shadow:"Destroy, this universe and every other universe out there and start a new world"

Shagon:"That is mass murder" Shadow:"You will see my world will be better, believe me"

Shagon:"I will not let you take over the existence" Shadow:"Well, I do not really care what you think, I will just absorb you and I can do it without you" Shagon:"Wait"

Suddenly Pao came running behind the Shadow, holding a black smoke with a lot of black aura coming out of it and slash at the shadow, the shadow seems in pain and disappears into the Heart of Kandrakar.

Tracker:"What happened" Shagon:"I think you hurt the shadow and then the heart of kandrakar absorbed it, cause it's also from kandrakar" Pao:"What do you mean" Shagon:"I hate to say it, put it was basically my brother, the collective of evil magic from kandrakar" Pao:"I see that makes sense" Shagon:"How did you hurt it" Pao:"With this" Pao holds a black stone in one hand, I used the stone energy on the sword." Shagon:"So that's it, that's the prophecy stone" Pao:" I believe so" Shagon:"How did you find me any way" Tracker:"It was really easy, I could sense another living presence, when we got close and when we took out the stone all the enchantments here, went down. Shagon:"Oh that's how they kept the shadow locked here, they used the energy from the stone to trap it" Tracker:"Well apparently, there were multiple illusion and defense enchantments on this place.

Shagon:"Do you have a way out of here" Pao:"Not yet, our old way collapsed, cause of you"  
Tracker:"I am sure we will make it out of here, even if we have to blast ourselves out"

Shagon:"Everything seemed to work out for once"

Suddenly the ceiling started to collapse  
Shagon:"I talked too soon"


	9. The Mage of Mistery

Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters

Chapter 8:  
The Mage of Mystery

Cedric and Drake were dumbfounded, by the old woman, who just burst into their cell like no tomorrow. Old woman:"Well come on boys, we do not have a lot of time here, my little entrance, caused a lot of noise and the guards are probably coming at the moment, we can talk later"

There was not much more needed do say to Cedric and Drake, the two climbed after the old lady to the pit he created in the middle of the cell, under the cell was a primitive type corridor, made mostly out of stone, the trio started running, strait away and decided to do the talking while escaping. Old woman:"We do not have much time, I have been watching you boys on this planet, the day you arrived" Drake:"Who are you and why are you here" Old woman:"I am here in search of the prophecy stone, it is very powerful and I need it against Phobos and Nerissa, I have worked out you are against them as well an since I am alone at the moment, I will be happy to share it with whoever you are working with and as for who am I, I will never tell anyone my name, so just call me the mage."

Drake:"Oh well I am Drake, this is Cedric and we are from Earth" Mage:"There are still people on Earth?" Drake:"Yeah I know Phobos and Nerissa are trying to keep all the chatter about Earth to the minimum around the universe, but they know we are still here" Mage:"how have you survived for so long" Drake:"We do not like to talk about it, but we are defended, by a very strong magical barrier constantly created by our leader, she can never leave the city because of it" Mage:"That is interesting, I would like to talk to her, when and if we get out of this" Drake:"If you help us out of this, we will most certainly let you in Celenheim"

Mage:"Oh well, let's get out of this then" The trio got to the outside of the prison slash dungeon complex. Cedric:"Where do we go now?" Mage:"We can use a cave in the forest to hide ourselves, but first we have to get away from the guards"

Cedric:"How will we do that?" The guards finally caught up with the trio. Mage:"We fight!" Cedric:"Don't you think we are a bit out-numbered?" Mage:"Don't be such a coward, we can take them, because they have no powers" Cedric:"There is like a hundred of them" Mage:"Only seventy-seven, easy"

Cedric and Drake, were really dumbfounded about the statement, but readied themselves to trust the mage at the moment, she hasn't failed them yet.

The guards attacked, the three, full on, they shot a couple of dozen arrows at them that were either blocked or deflected by magical shields. Mage:"Ok ready?" Cedric:"For what?" Mage:"This!" The mage rose both of her hands and then suddenly a staff with a orb up top of it. Mage:"I will transfer my power to you two, cause it's painfully obvious, I am stronger than you two, though maybe it's only cause of my artifact the orb of Llyad" Cedric:"Ok, let's do it"

Two streams of energy went into Cedric and both of them had a massive power surge. Mage:"You need to say magical words, to make your magic work, so just do that"

Cedric:"Ok, let's try it out, _Tulirikalist_" A massive wave of fire came out of Cedric's hand, three times larger than Cedric had ever been able to create, it took down the entire first wave of the attack, about 20-30 spearmen.

Cedric:"That was amazing, the power" Drake:"Ok I will try it, _Vesilarton_" A lot of water underground broke through the earth and washed away most of the enemy attackers, but the archers still remained. Drake:"That was absolutely amazing"



Mage:"Now I will show you 1/3 of my power" The mage held out both of her hands and a flash of weird red energy came from her hands at the archers, the energy went inside the archers, they started to expand and exploded"

Drake:"That was really amazing" Mage:"I will take my power back now" The same streams of energy left Cedric and Drake to the orb and the staff disappeared once more. Cedric:"You didn't have to make them explode now did you, that is a bit too brutal for me" Mage:"You have to do what you can, when you are alone, we will see what I think after I have joined alive people and been with them months, I am mostly on my own, we better get going to the forest now"

The trio ran as quickly as they could to the big forest on the planet, mage knew a cave there, she had been hiding out there for weeks, learning what she could, she knew that the shaman with the prophecy stone would be a equal match to her and had to be smart about it.

Cedric:"So this is where you have been hiding all this time, not a bad place, so have you any plans how to get the stone, we were here for it as well, like you know, there is actually four, and we are not sure what they are for yet, but we believe they are power sources of some sort"

Mage:"Well you are in luck, I know what they are for, but I will tell it only do your leader. I have a plan for how to get the stone, when Ember comes, she will be mad at the Shaman, they are not the best of friends, my thought was to glamour ourselves as the shaman and Ember and make them have a real fight and when the shaman is most vulnerable, strike"

Drake:"Wow that is a good plan" Cedric:"Let's do it"


	10. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 9:  
The Escape**

The three heroes who had just recently secured themselves a prophecy stone are now in peril, because of a collapse.

Shagon:"Why do you think this place is collapsing" Pao:"I am pretty sure it was because of all the enchantments the stone powered"

A lot of the corridors collapsed near them and Pao created a magical shield around them all that stopped and destroyed the rocks and pieces of ceiling that dropped on them.

Pao:"We need a way out of here quickly, the entire place is coming down" Shagon:"I agree, we need a way out" Tracker:"Sense any exits nearby"

Tracker:"No, but wait, I think the big part of the collapsing is about to end"

The shaking and most of the big stuff ended

Shagon:"Good, where are we" Pao:"I have no idea, this place does not show up on the map" Tracker:"I sense something weird about all of this"

Shagon:"Well let's try to find a corridor to an exit that has not collapsed" Pao:"Let's go then."

The trio walk around, but there seem no end to these corridors. Shagon:"What is this part of the facility, this has gone on for miles now" Pao:"I agree there, definitely isn't something right about this, maybe if I use the power of the stone on my map, it can reveal what's hidden"

Pao takes the stone and touches the map with it gently, there's a sudden burst of lights and parts of the map, become revealed.

Pao:"Seems like the map broke through the barrier that kept parts of this facility hidden before, seems like the stone wasn't the only think powering this place, this place holds many secrets, but I believe, this place should be destroyed"

Shagon:"But, what if we can use the power to fight Phobos and Nerissa" Pao:"It is obvious, there were experiments here, without the knowledge of Elyon, What I believe there were people here that wanted to rule Earth themselves, it seems like they wanted to use the shadow, stone and whatever they created with them to overthrow Elyon, It is essential for us to destroy whatever they created" Shagon:"How do you know all of this" Pao:" The information was revealed, when the parts on the map where, there was some kind of information coded on the crystal"

Tracker:"A way out on the map?" Pao:"Yeah there is a way out of here very near, but first we got to get to the core of this facility" Tracker:"Why?" Pao:"I already told you that we need to destroy this place and by planting a magical charge there, we can blow this place up"

Tracker:"So are we near the core" Pao:"Luckily, we are but if we go there, the charge will destroy this place before we can reach the exit, so we need to escape some other way" Shagon:" What did you have in mind"

Pao:"Teleporting" Tracker:"But I thought you said, that you can't teleport without those post thingies" Pao:"Well, I can teleport, but I can't focus it without a magical medium, like for example, the guardians could teleport, thanks to the heart of kandrakar to everywhere on the world they were, unless there were certain shields put up, same way Elyon could teleport anywhere on Earth, but leaving the city unguarded, for other normal people, the posts were needed to focus teleportation, I am not sure, but I think I can use this stone as a medium"



Shagon:"I understand, but if you're not sure, why risk it" Pao:"Cause even if I can't, we have to destroy this place, cause even more information has come to the map, it seems like there was a organization calling themselves the Cult of something, can't understand the language, they were planning to destroying Elyon and turning Earth into some ancient society, where they have all the power." Shagon:"What happened to them?" Pao:"I have no idea, but like I said they were able to create a weapon, that completely ignored the power of the crown of light, if this well into the hands of Phobos or Nerissa, they could completely obliterate us, this weapon has no use against anyone else though, they're second phase would've been to destroy Elyon and all who choose to go against them by controlling the shadow"

Shagon:"I understand, this is more important than the stone, we have to destroy this place, so it can't be used against Elyon" Tracker:"I am ready to sacrifice myself for Lady Elyon, though I really hope, we can get away from here, without getting harmed mortally"

The trio without a word head towards the core of the facility.

Tracker:"Is this the core" Pao:"Yes, this is the core" The trio looked at a machine with a large glowing red ball in it. Pao:"This is what kept the map blocked out before I used the stone power to deblock it, it is a magical man made energy source"

Shagon:"Let's plant a charge and get out of here" Tracker:"What is this magical charge exactly" Pao:"It's like a bomb, but it's a magical force that when released, goes out of control and explodes, the unstabilising takes 2 minutes and then the charge explodes, if I activate it, it can't be stopped, this will damage the core a lot and the core will destroy the entire facility, so should I do it"

After a silence of 40 seconds. Shagon:"Arghh, just plant it already" Pao took out a small box, that had 2 parts, she turned one of the part and the box that glowed white before, suddenly started glowing red. Pao:"It's done, no turning back now." Pao planted the charge next to the machine.

Pao:"Ok it's time to teleport" Pao took the stone out and started concentrating on teleporting, suddenly the stone started glowing hard and releasing a aura of energy. Pao:"Sorry, I can't do it, there just isn't enough of energy in one stone" Tracker:"Does that mean, we die" Pao:"Sorry guys I do not see a way out of this" Shagon:"But what about the core, can't you also use the energy from the Core in union to the energy from the stone to teleport"

Pao:"It still won't amount to enough of energy, but you gave me a very good idea here, the explosions, if I time it right I can use the energy from the explosion in union with the energy of the stone to teleport, we only have 10 seconds, it was great to know you and you should know, I ain't sure if I will reach Celenheim this way." The time ran out and the charge exploded, the core exploded, the explosion destroyed the entire facility, the stone drew energy from the stone and Pao was able to use the stone as a medium, after the explosion, the trip appeared in the throne room in Celenheim.


	11. Dealing with Ember

**Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 10:  
Dealing with Ember**

Our three heroes on Pranglos chatted away on their idea of completely breaking the bonds between Ember and the shaman, two creatures who have always had a problem with each other.

Mage:"Since me and Cedric are the only ones able to change our appearance, we will be the ones to play Ember and the shaman" Drake:"Can't you give me power to do it" Cedric:"It's not that you do not have enough power, you just do not have the gift"

Mage:"Yeah, I have also always been able to do it, even before I got the orb" Drake:"Where did you get the orb anyway" Mage:"Oh, I kind of stole it from one of Nerissa's lieutenants"

Drake:"You sneaky little witch"

The trio laughed and had a good time, while waiting for Ember to come, the fiery warrior of fire that had burned every one of the 3, one time or another. After talking a lot, they ate some of Mage's supplies and then went asleep under the thought that Ember will come tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Drake:"What a beautiful morning today" Cedric:"It is very nice today, better that in the cell" Mage:"Bah, it's not that great, what is puzzling me is why hasn't Ember still come here"

They finish up last of Mage's supplies and decide to, try and find a way to take the shaman's power without Ember even coming here, they sneaked into the village, they made their way to the shaman's large hut and found out that the Shaman was not there, they decided to go the fortress on the planet, probably the only other place the shaman would spend his times now, that he leads the planet

The fortress was magnificent, it had 4 towers reaching up to the sky, three around one big one in the middle, this was home to the war leader of the primitive world, but now it also houses the shaman that has taken over the planet.

Drake:"How are we getting in?" Mage:"We are creating a huge hole in the wall"

The mage summons her orb and suddenly a quite large tunnel appears in the wall, it was the back side of the fortress and did not lead to the courtyard, but one of the large corridors, they managed to close the hole and hide before the guards could notice them.

After going through many rooms in the fortress and silencing a few guards who notice them in the rooms, they finally found a room that is next to the room where the Shaman was in, they listened through the thin wall, what was said at the other room.

Shaman:"Where are they, I hoped to capture the famous renegade while she was trying to rescue Drake and Cedric, but I have failed, I have no way of telling her I failed to capture her again, so tell me do you have any leads on them"

Guard:"The search squads, have yet to find anything"

Shaman:"Leave me now, continue your search, I have business to handle"

The guard left the room and closed the door behind him, the shaman took out a little ball and suddenly Nerissa's face appeared in the black ball.



Nerissa:"What do you have to report" Shaman:"The renegade has escaped from me again, she was successful of breaking Drake and Cedric out"

Mage:"What are they talking about, I have never had dealings with the shaman before and why does a leader who is trying to free himself from Nerissa, talk to her."

Cedric:"Ssshh, listen" Shaman:"What are your further orders" Nerissa:"We must find that renegade, she holds something I need, use the stone to stop her, I got ago now Phobos is having hard times with the doorway and don't you dare to lose that stone, it is a vital piece" Shaman:"I understand"

Cedric:"The doorway, what does she mean and what does it have to do with the stones" Mage:"All will be revealed in time, but first we must get that stone, whatever the cost, since there are no word about Ember, I believe she isn't coming, we have no other choice now to take the shaman on head on"

Drake:"I agree with you on that one"

The three run to the room where mage resides at the very moment. Cedric:" Give me the stone shaman and I will let you go" Shaman:"What are you talking about, do I look like the Shaman you once knew Cedric, well I have sad knows, the shaman you knew once is dead and not in a rhetorical way, but in a very practical one" The shaman turned into Ember, the stone was now on top of Ember's staff.

Ember:"Did you know how hard was it to keep me of killing both of you, but my mistress thought, it was a perfect trap for the little scourge here."

Mage:"This might be a problem" Cedric:"Can we take her" Drake:"We do not have to defeat her completely, we just have to get that stone"

Mage:"This ends here and now Ember." The mage summons the orb again and transfers it power to Cedric and Drake.

Suddenly a burst of black flames exited Embers staff hitting the 3 tearing down most of the fortress, they found themselves out side, haven flown through several walls made out of stone, only reason why they are still alive, a reflex of a magical shield around all of them, softening the blow considerably.

Mage:"Ember's power fueled by the stone, we are no match to her"

Ember flew towards the three and shot another wave of black fire at her opponents, the three evaded the attack, but are thoroughly scared how will they get out of this

Drake:"A combined strike, Cedric?" Cedric:" You betcha"

Drake/Cedric:"_Välkiirikostous_"

Two streams of energy flew out of both of the hands of both fighters and made a big ball of energy in front the two, suddenly there was huge burst of lightning coming from the ball heading towards Ember, the lightning went through Ember and she was truly hurt

Ember:"Is that all you can do"

Cedric:"Amazing, she survived that" Drake:"Truly amazing" Mage:"She does not go down that easily, believe me"

Ember shot another barrage of black balls of fire and as hard as the trio tried to block it but it was not completely enough to stop balls, all of the three got burned and hurt by every ball of fire that hit them.



Mage:"Our only hope is that, if I take back my powers and strike her with my full force" Drake and Cedric were dumbfounded by the statement but let mage drain her power back

Suddenly the mage rushed at Ember with immense speed, she had changed her orb into a sword, while Ember did the same, the two swords met with immense power of destruction.

There was a strong swordplay going out on the planet Pranglos between Ember and the mage, suddenly, the fight with honor both sides decided to betray the honor, by using dishonorable techniques, Cedric and Drake sneaked behind Ember, while Ember prepared a hidden fire ball in her hand.

Cedric/Drake:"(From behind Ember) _Tulepalirünnek_" Two huge fire balls headed towards the back of Ember, but Ember managed to hit Mage straight to the chest with the hidden ball of fire knocking her sword out Mage's hands.

The sword changed back to an orb and mage fell unconscious, but before Ember could do anything else, the two fire balls hit Ember in the back breaking the stone free from the staff.

Cedric held his hand toward the stone and said:"_Likuitakiivi"_ The stone flew to Cedric's hands, he felt a sudden surge of power, enough power to open a portal in fact.

Both Drake and Cedric quickly ran to the mage, before Ember could react and opened a portal to Earth, they dragged Mage through the portal and quickly closed it on the other side, finding themselves in Elyon's palace, the situation was so drastic, they had all forgotten about mage's orb and the power it had.


	12. Gateway to Salvation

**Disclaimer: I do not own w.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 11:  
The Gateway to Salvation**

Note: Shagon/Pao and Tracker's mission took around 3 more days than Cedric/Drake Mage's

A portal opened, in Elyon's palace, the guard were alerted, the very second it did and quickly ran in to the room, the portal had opened, guards who could do magic carried swords and spears that were enchanted who couldn't, held big guns that were made before most Earth's technology went magical.

Drake and Cedric came out of the portal carrying a black stone and a unconscious old woman. Cedric who was carrying the stone, quickly slashed it at the portal closing it.

Drake:"Quickly get the healers here, we got to take care of her, she got hit hard"

Three guards took the mage away to the nearby hospital, the rest of the guards exited the room after the three, when Elyon entered the room.

Elyon:"What happened, who was she, what's going on" Cedric:"The mission was a success, we got the prophecy stone from Pranglos, but we did hit a rough patch"

Elyon:"What exactly happened" Cedric:"After we exited the portal we were soon greeted by guards, then we were attacked and captured, then we escaped, but got captured again, we found out that all the people on Pranglos were mind controlled by the shaman, which turned out to be Ember. Well anyway after getting captured again, the woman you saw, broke us out, apparently she is some kind of renegade going against Phobos and Nerissa and was after the stone as well, she also seems to know exactly what they are used for, there was a big fight between us three and ember, she got wounded badly, but we managed to get the stone from her and then we used the stone's power to open a portal and escape"

Elyon:"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in at once, you better go and rest, I will go help the healers on what's her name exactly"

Cedric:"She really has not said, bye. I really need a good rest"

Cedric and Drake exited the palace while Elyon went to the hospital to help tend to the mage.

**The next day**

Drake woke up having nightmares of the events that happened on Pranglos, he saw the events, how Ember had stroke down Mage, he visited the local dream caller, a person that has the power to manipulate dreams. Drake:"Hello Luke, how has life treated you" Luke:"Not bad, except for the whole war thing, so what can I do for you today"

Drake:"I have been having disturbing dreams from my and Cedric's mission" Luke:"Ok and what do you want me to change the dreams to" Drake:"I want you to get rid of the dream" Luke:"Sorry, but it is impossible to delete dreams only to change them" Drake:"It seems like you can't help me then, sorry Luke I should've known u can't delete dreams, changing them won't do much for me" Luke:"Bye"



Cedric on the other had got a good night's sleep, having turned good but previously been evil, keeps disturbing dreams away from Cedric"

After Cedric's morning rituals he went to see how mage was doing, he was semi-surprised to see Elyon there.

Elyon:"You must be here to see the mage" Cedric:"Yeah how is she doing" Elyon:"She is stable for now, but she is still unconscious, you can stay here, but I doubt she will respond to you in anyway"

After leaving the mage, Cedric meets up with Drake and they start helping teaching the students at Pao's magic school.

**The next day**

The next day, guards came and woke up Cedric and Drake, because something had happened at the palace, apparently Pao, Tracker and Shagon had teleported in to the palace a feat that neither Drake nor Cedric could believe.

It turned out to be true. Shagon, Pao and Tracker were standing there real as life. They had the other prophecy stone here, after debriefing Elyon on what had happened and the old and possible threat. She really didn't think much of the threat

Drake:"Seems like we got our stone before you" Shagon:"You know very well we got lucky finding it this fast on Earth" Cedric:"So how did your mission go"

Shagon:"I would call it a complete success, but we had some hard parts like the shadow and the cult and destruction of an entire earth base"

After both parties had shared stories with each other, they all went to see the mage.

**The next day**

After everybody had woken up they got an urgent message, the mage had finally woken up from her state.

Everybody went to the hospital as soon as they got the message.

The mage:"Nice to see you Cedric and Drake again and you must be Elyon, but who are you three"

Pao:"I am Pao and these two here are Shagon and Tracker" Mage:"Nice to meet the three of you"

Elyon:"Let's get to business now, I've been told you know something about the stones we don't" Mage:"Well this is actually a story, I will be telling you"

Pao:"Oh wow a story" Elyon:"This will hopefully be interesting"

Mage:"Oh well, the story starts long ago, thousands of years before the war. Three witches came together from different worlds, they created a gateway which was powered by four stones, they gave their life making it, for millions of years the only way to travel between universes were through kandrakar, but with the creation of the gateway changed that, it was used for evil for a long time, but it has potential for good, especially now the way to other universes is locked, the stones themselves 

are strong enough together to destroy an entire universe, but the power can only be used in it's full extent with the gateway"

Elyon:" how exactly will travel between universes help us"

Mage:"Well the oracle locked the way to other universes when kandrakar was destroyed, with the gateway we can go to other universes for help, to expand an army against them, I am sure there are a lot of worlds willing to help us on our mission to liberate this universe again"

Elyon:"A universe is a big place, it is going to take forever to find enough for an army" Mage:"If we open a passage way to another universe with the portal, they will also be under the spell of what the oracle did, they will not die of age and that means we have forever to find what we need"

Elyon:"I do not want to risk other universes falling under their control, this is probably the reason why they want the stones"

Mage:"Yes, but think what we can find in those universes" Elyon:"I got to think on that for awhile, for now we must get the hold of all four stones and the gateway, whether to use them or destroy them, we must not let more lives to fall under what we call Phobos and Nerissa, Everyone beside the mage and me here, will go on a mission tomorrow, to retrieve the third stone"

Mage:"Why can't I go" Elyon:"You just woke up from a coma basically, no way you are going anywhere for awhile"

Mage:"Oh yeah what happened to my Orb, I couldn't find it anywhere" Cedric:"Oh, I am so sorry mage, in the fight with Ember, she lost the stone but you lost the orb, I know it must've meant a lot do you, but"

(mage interrupts Cedric)

Mage:"There is one thing I haven't told you about the orb, it was actually a tracking system, the Orb was the only thing that could reveal the location of the gateway, if what you say is true and Ember succeeded in getting the Orb, then they will have the gateway in a matter of days, it also showed all the locations of the stones, that's how I knew where to come"

Elyon:"That's terrible news, they also know that one stone was on Earth and that we have one stone from Pranglos, they will be sure to plan an attack, they might not get past my force field, but if they start mindlessly clobbering it, I will be under constant pain, they of course won't know that otherwise they would be doing it constantly"

**The next day**

The five people who were going on a mission, Elyon and Mage were all gathered into a large room, which Elyon decided to use for portal from now on, five of them were ready to go on a mission to a Phobos controlled planet

Elyon:"I see all five of you are ready to go" (Elyon falls into a deep trail of thought)

Pao:"Are you thinking about them" Elyon:"Yeah sending a five person team reminds me of them, anyway have a good trip"



Shagon:"As good of a trip possible won't be that good, Kartolk is not a good place"

Mage:" Kartolk?" Elyon:"It's a Planet that is under Phobos's control and has been for a long years almost since the start of the war, a lot of battles have been fought there and a lot of good and evil people have been slain there, with war the number of living people diminish in this universe, that is one of the reasons why I do not want to use that gateway"

Mage:"I will see you guys when you get back"

Elyon made like a punch without hitting anything and suddenly a red portal opened, it was swirling massively and looked like a pond of blood.

Elyon:"Safe trip" Shagon"Yeh, right"

Shagon, Cedric, Drake, Tracker and Pao entered the portal and Elyon closed it behind them.

Elyon:"It is time to but your info in the Celenheim archives"

Mage:"What do you mean exactly"


End file.
